


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Alternate Universe - America, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Bottom Daniel, Bottom jonghyun, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, Kang Daniel-centric, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Han Seungwoo, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Quickburn, Recovered Memories, Top Daniel, Work In Progress, top Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Kim Jonghyun | JR





	Untitled

**3:25 PM**

"How about him?"Minhyun said,pointing to one the boys working behind the counter."He seems cute."Daniel just sighed,rubbing his forehead."Just because he's cute doesn't mean that his personality is good."He pointed out.Minhyun gave him a look."You can't keep using that excuse you know."He reminded Daniel."Not every guy is going to turn out Seungwoo."

Daniel sighed and put his head in his hands."I _know_ that Minhyun."He said."But I don't know that if _I'll_ end up screwing it up."


End file.
